


Come Be Silly With Me

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Kara and Lena take a week off to rest and enjoy themselves.I'm not sure but I think this is my first fic with absolutely no angst (Go thank BluePower24 because this was obviously not my idea XD) Let me know what you think of it, I might work on another one later if someone wants it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	Come Be Silly With Me

Kara had finally convinced Lena that they needed a few days off to rest. After 4 weeks of pure craziness, not one day where Kara didn’t almost pass out from exhaustion at night and 3 interrupted dates Lena couldn’t take it anymore either and as soon as things started to calm down, she made some calls and found a place away from the city for them to stay for at least a week.

Kara turned around, laying on her back and stretching her arms out. She slowly opened her eyes and looked towards the window, her eyes widened in surprise and excitement.  
“Lena! Lena wake up!” She started calling Lena’s name and shaking her by the arm softly.

“Hum… What happened?” Lena replied without opening her eyes.

“Lena look, IT’S SNOWING!” Kara got up from the bed and ran towards the window. “It’s snowing, I want to go see it!” She said while taping the window carefully not to break it. 

“You are seeing it, aren’t you looking out of the window?” Lena turned to her side bringing the blankets up to her nose and tried to fall back asleep.

“Shut up.” Kara laughed softly. “But seriously, I want to touch it, I’ve never played in the snow. Actually, I’ve never even saw snow in real life. Come on, let’s go out there, I want to make snow angels with you, maybe a snowman too.” Her eyes were shining, she was happier than a kid on a Christmas morning. 

“It’s too cold baby, why don’t we stay inside where it’s warm and drink some hot chocolate while watching a movie?” Lena turned a bit to look at Kara, eyes half open, still hoping for at least one more hour of sleep.

“Nooo, I want to go outside! Please, Lena, I really want to see it. Can we go, please?” Kara ran back towards the bed and touched Lena’s face so the girl would be looking at her. “I want to see the snow with you. We don’t have to stay for too long, just 10 minutes is more than enough to me.”

“Kara...” Lena tried once again. 

“I won’t ask for anything anymore until the end of our trip. You can pick where we’re going for lunch, what we’re having for dinner, what we’re going to watch at night and... Well, I will do anything you want without complaining. Just please, come to see the snow with me?” She pouted and did the cutest version of puppy eyes she could manage.

“UGH, fine! Who can say no to this little face?!” Lena kissed Kara’s lips and got up.

“Alex can.” Kara pointed out with a pout and a little laugh.

“Years of practice probably. Go get ready, we’ll leave after breakfast.” Lena walked out of the room.

“I’m so excited! What are we going to do first? I want to build a snowman.” She got up from the bed and walked towards Lena. “I want to build a snowman! Lena, do you want to bui...”

“If you start to sing, we’re not going anywhere anymore.” She turned around and pointed a finger towards Kara with a serious face. “We can do whatever you want as long as you let me eat breakfast in peace.” She turned back to the stove.

“Ok, ok, I'll be quiet” Kara sat on the kitchen stool and tried to stay quiet. That lasted about a minute before she started to talk excitedly again. “I’m just super excited! I think Alex already saw snow during a trip with her family when she was a kid, but this is the first time I'm actually seeing it for real. I can’t wait to tell her about this when we get back.” She was practically jumping on her seat. “Have you ever seen snow before?”

“Yes Kara, many times, but not even Lex was allowed to play in the snow so I obviously wasn’t either. I did watch my father complaining about how inconvenient it was though, every single time we had to go out during the winter. And mother always pointed out how horrible some parents were for allowed their kids to “play in that disgusting thing” I think that’s what she used to say." She handed Kara a plate and sat beside her. 

“Well, this time it’s going to be fun. And I promise that we don’t have to stay out there if you don’t like it.”

“Thank you honey, but I'll confess that I'm a bit excited. Obviously not as excited as you.” Lena laughed. “But I always wanted to play in the snow with the other kids but mother wouldn’t let me so I'm happy I'll go with you now.”

“I’m sorry about your crazy mother but we’ll have a great time today.”  
They finished eating and went back to their room to get ready. Kara all but ran out of the door.   
She looked back at Lena who was still standing by the door a minute later.   
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kara asked and looked into Lena’s eyes with a bit of worry. 

“Nothing...” Lena tried to say. 

“Lena...” Kara interrupted, knowing that Lena tend to hide how she was really feeling. 

“No, I swear, absolutely nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about how lucky I am and I was also admiring how adorable you are. You’re jumping around more than the actual kids and the snow in your hair makes you look like an angel. I'm very happy we came here. I'm freezing, but this is perfect.” Lena looked a bit emotional but she was genuinely happy. 

“I’m very happy too. Thank you so much for arranging this for us. Now, shall we?” Kara extended her hand and waited for Lena to take it before running back out. “Alright, what do you want to do first?” she asked but Lena just shrugged. “How about making snow angels? I always watched people doing it in movies.” Kara asked excitedly. 

“Oh, I’m definitely not laying in the snow with a two thousand dollars coat.” Lena shook her head and took a step back. 

“Then take mine, we both know I don’t actually need it. Please?” She pouted again before Lena could even tried to protest.

“Ok, fine, give me your coat.” Lena rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.   
Kara superspeeded back inside to put Lena’s coat away and ran back out in less than a minute.

“Alright, can we do it now?” Kara was almost jumping besides Lena. 

“Isn’t that a bit silly? I mean, we’re adults and...” Lena was trying not to blush. 

“Hey, it’s not silly. I've seen adults do this before. It was in a movie, but still. Come on, it’ll be fun. I will do it first.” She laid down and smiled up at Lena. “Don’t leave me to look silly by myself. Come be silly with me, it’s fun.” Kara tried to make Lena laugh to see if she would relax.   
Lena seemed to be thinking for a few seconds but eventually she laid besides Kara. 

“Kara?” Lena called just a few seconds later.

“Yes?” Kara turned to look at Lena. 

“The snow around you melted.” She said while trying to hold back a laugh.

“Yeah, I know. I felt it a few seconds after touching it. I still want to see your angel though, come on.” She got up and helped Lena. “Look, it’s so cute.”

“Yours too, it’s a little... Well, it’s cute. My hot alien.” They laughed. “Alright, want to do the snowman now? We need to go back in soon, it’s really cold and I'm all wet now.” 

“YES! Can I sing while we do it?” Kara asked, her eyes shining again.

“Sure baby, whatever you want.” Lena smiled back at Kara.   
Lena mostly just watched as Kara struggled, trying to be careful and then using too much strength and destroying all her progress. Kara looked frustrated for a second until she saw Lena trying to hide the fact that she was laughing. She threw some snow at Lena and laughed at how offended she looked. After recovering from the momentaneous shock, Lena threw a snowball back at Kara and they kept throwing snow at each other and laughing until they both got tired and Lena got too cold to stay outside.  
They walked back inside, took a shower and got changed before going back to bed to watch something until it was time to leave for lunch.   
“I want to watch Frozen, I think it’s the best choice today.” She smiled sweetly at Lena.

“Alright then, Frozen it is.” Lena said and handed the remote to Kara. 

Kara laid on her chest and they watched the movie and slept until their stomach woke them up a few hours later. Lena found a place for them to eat just a few minutes away from the house they’re staying. They got ready to leave and Lena drove them there. 

Lena drove them around for a while after. They got a few presents for their friends because Lena insisted it was important and they ended the afternoon in a candy store by Kara’s request. 

“What are we having for dinner?” Kara asked while they’re driving back.

“Kale, maybe some quinoa, I will see what else we have once we get back.”

“But Lena, that’s...”

“You said I could pick what we’re having for dinner and promised that you wouldn’t complain. Besides, I don’t think I can handle another night filled with pizza or with hamburgers with french fries.”

“Oh my dear Rao, have mercy upon my soul during dinner tonight.”

“God, you’re so dramatic baby, I love you.” She laughed while parking the car.

“Do you though? You’re trying to poison me with your healthy stuff.” Kara looked incredulously at Lena.

“Like I said, so dramatic. Come on drama queen, let’s get in, it’s cold here.” She kissed Kara quickly and ran back inside. 

Lena made dinner for herself and a few sandwiches for Kara so she wouldn’t have to hear the girl whining until dinner was over.   
They sat by the fireplace and ate while talking about how much fun they had today.  
“Seriously, I can’t remember the last time I had so much fun. And it was so simple, you know, the kind of thing that Lillian would crucify me if she caught me doing. I felt like a kid again today, a happy kid, it was amazing. Thank you so much, Kara, I promise we’ll do things like this more often now.” Lena had a beautiful smile on, so big and it had been such a long time since the last time Kara had seen her this happy. 

“I'm glad you had fun, I had an amazing time too, the snow was magical and… Rao, I just loved it, I loved everything. Thank you so much for doing this for us, everything is perfect.” Kara held Lena’s hand and kissed it softly. 

After dinner they took a shower again, brushed their teeth and went to their room. Kara kept her promise and allowed Lena to pick what they’re watching. Lena laid on her chest this time and they watched a few documentaries until sleep took over them and they slept holding each other all night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> You can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
